Request Fics
by DisneyLover903
Summary: Ok, I am writing a story with you all in mind! So, each chapter will be a song fic, and each song wil be requested by you! More info inside! The first song is Trouble by NeverShoutNever. It is a CHANNY story! T because it can go anywhere! Please R&R&R!
1. Trouble for Me

**AN: So everyone knows the ipod shuffle contest right? And I love to write song fics. So I am doing something simalar! This story is going to be all songfics. You can request in reviews and I will write them. But I will putting in a fanfic from my own ipod every other chapter. There is a story line, but it can go anywhere with this story! Each oneshot will be like a chapter, but they all intertwine with one another! OK so I will start the story.**

**Song: Ok, so the first Song was chosen by me! (DisneyLover903) and it is called Trouble by NeverShoutNever.**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC!**

"So whatcha doing?" I asked into the phone. I have called this girl like 20 times already today, and it's only like 3. This is a problem. I have never liked a person so much. Not even my own mom. One time I hung up on my mom to answer her phone call. That's not a problem right? Yes it is. I am an addict to her voice. Ok, so by now your wondering who the heck is this chick this guy is blabbing about? If you must know, it is one of my regrets. A random no doubt, that's right Sonny Munroe. I know she probably doesn't like me, but a guy could dream right?

_I'm in trouble,_

_I'm an addict._

_I'm addicted to this girl._

_She's got my heart tied in a knot,_

_And my stomach in a whirl._

_But even worse I can't stop calling her,_

_She's all I want and more._

_I mean damn, what's not to adore?_

"Chad, the same thing as 5 minutes ago. I'm trying to read my script for this week." she said annoyed into the phone.

"Is it funny?" I asked like I was interested. I really don't care about her work, but if she keeps talking, it keeps me happy.

"Why wouldn't it be?" she asked some what offended.

"I don't know. I don't watch the show." I said bluntly.

"You should." she said in a know it all tone.

"Well, I got to go." I said quickly, not sure what to say.

"Ok, bye." she said before she hung up. As soon as she did I hit the redial button. She has changed me, alot. I heard she liked guitar, I learned how to play. She likes jazz, I memorized a bunch of songs. And I am positive that I am racking up a $400 phone bill with all these minutes I'm using. But she is worth it.

_I've been playing to much guitar._

_I've been listening to jazz._

_I call so many times,_

_I swear she's going mad._

_And that cellular,_

_Will be the death of us I swear,_

_I swear._

_And oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh._

_I'm running my mouth just like I got her._

_But I surely don't._

_Because she's so, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ROCK AND ROLL!_

_And out of my league. Is she out of my league?_

_Let's hope not._

"Hello?" she asked on the other line.

"Do you like your script?" I asked without anything to say.

"Uh, sure..." she mumbled. "Why do you keep calling me?"

"I have nothing better to do." I said.

"Well I do, I can't talk right now. I have gotten no work done. Bye Chad." she hung up again. My finger almost went instictively to the redial button. "Chad, stop calling me!" she yelled as she hung up. She was a little mad.

_I'm in trouble,_

_I'm so cliche._

_See that word just wears me out._

_Makes me feel just like another boy, to laugh and joke about._

_But even worse I can't stop calling her,_

_I love to hear that voice,_

_And honestly, I'm left with no choice._

Wait, I have a choice. What am I doing over here in my dressing room when the girl of my dreams is alone in hers? It's only a few doors down. I got up from my couch and opened the door. I ran down the hall until I came to the So Random dressing rooms. I went to Sonny's door and opened it. I wish I knocked this time cause guess who I saw in there? Sonny know doubt, ut she was with someone. She was kissing that Hayden boy from the kiss cam!

"So it wasn't just the kiss cam!" I yelled, breaking them apart.

"Chad, this isn't what it looks like!" she yelled. "Wait? Why should I care what you think?" She asked herself.

"Yeah, that is the last time I am calling you Munroe!" I yelled as I left the dressing room, my heart in shreds.

_I've been playing to much guitar._

_I've been listening to jazz._

_I call so many times,_

_I swear she's going mad._

_And that cellular,_

_Will be the death of us I swear,_

_I swear._

_And oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh._

_I'm running my mouth just like I got her._

_But I surely don't._

_Because she's so, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ROCK AND ROLL!_

_And out of my league. Is she out of my league?_

_Let's hope not._

_And oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh._

**AN: I hoped you liked it! Request the songs you want in the reviews! (I have one rule on the requests, no explicit songs please!)**


	2. Every Other Time for SonnyButterflyxx1

**AN: Here is the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews and requests!**

**Song: Every Other Time by LFO requested by SonnyButterflyxx1**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC!**

I am so freakin mad at her. How could she do this to me? Yeah right, of course she was reading a script. All scripts are kept in Hayden's mouth, and she reads with her tounge! She's a freakin liar. Of course she thinks we should talk about it. I got like 15 texts from her. All of them said something along the lines of 'I'm sorry' or 'It was the script!'. It's always something with her.

_I said let's talk about it,_

_As she walked out on me and slammed the door_

_But I just laugh about it_

_Cuz she's always playing those games._

Seroiusly, the other day she told me she likes me. Well if she likes me so much why is she kissing some guy on the couch? She must really love me if she's doing that. It's basically like she flipped me off with her tounge, when it was in Hayden's mouth. She is so caring.

_C'mon_

_Deep down I know she loves me,_

_But she's got a funny way of showin me how she cares._

_Last night she did a donut on my lawn,_

_And drove out with her finger in the air._

_Oh yeah._

I sat in my dressing room staring at the wall just thinking. I am so mad. She can be bipolar and needy. How can I love someone like that? Oh yeah, it's Sonny, now I remember.

_Sometimes it's black,_

_Sometimes it's white._

_Sometimes she's wrong,_

_Sometimes I'm right._

_Sometimes we talk about it or we figure it out,_

_But then she just changed her mind._

_Sometimes she's hot,_

_Sometimes I'm cold._

_Sometimes my head wants to explode,_

_But when I think about it I'm so in love with her._

_Every other time,_

_nananananananananana_

_Every other time,_

_nananananananananana_

_Every other time,_

_nananananananananana_

_Every oth-Every other time._

Ugh, she aggrivates me so much. As I was staring at the wall in anger, I heard my phone got off. Surprisingly it was Tawni's ringtone. (Don't ask why I have her number.) I picked it up.

"What do you want Blondie?" I asked into the phone.

"Oh, thank God you picked up!" said a relieved voice over the phone. It wasn't Tawni, it was Sonny.

"Sonny, what are you doing with Tawni's phone?" I asked.

"You wouldn't pick up if I used my phone, so I took hers." she said.

"I can still hang up though, you have 2 minutes go." I said.

"Well Hayden is guest starring this week," she started.

"Hayden isn't an actor!" I cut her off.

"Well, he's a rising star. And Marshall chose him because he was cheap. And I was practicing for a sketch we were doing. We are redoing the Hot E.M.T. sketch." _Wait, they were doing my sketch! And she was actually going to kiss him?! That loser?! She would kiss a nobody and not the King of Drama?! What is wrong with this world?! _"So he was practicing with me." she said.

"Yeah, and the kiss cam was hovering over the couch too?" I asked sarcastically.

"It was the kiss cam!" she yelled.

"Bye Sonny." I said.

"Cha-" she yelled as I hung up. That felt awesome.

S_ometimes we sit around  
Just the 2 of us on the park bench  
Sometimes we swim around  
Like 2 dolphins in the oceans of our hearts_

But then i think about the time that we broke up before the prom  
And u told everyone that I was gay "ok"  
Sometimes I walk around the town  
For hours just to settle down  
But I take you back  
And u kick me down  
Cuz thats the way uhhu uhhu I like it

Maybe I should hang up on her more often. No, that would be mean. But she was mean to me! Stop it! I'm acting like I'm 5. Ok, so maybe sometimes we don't get along, but she still likes me right? I mean I still like her after every thing she's done to me. Like Hayden, and the Laker's game, and the Santiago thing. If I can love her through all that, she should still be able to like me after I hang up on her right? 

_Sometimes its black  
Sometimes its white  
Sometimes shes wrong  
Sometimes im right  
Sometimes we talk about it or we figure it out  
But then she just changed her mind  
Sometimes shes hot  
Sometimes im cold  
Sometimes my head wants to explode  
But when i think about it im so in love with her_

Every other time  
nananananananananana  
Yeah every other time  
nananananananananana  
Every other time  
nananananananananana  
Every oth-every other time

**AN: OK, I chose this one because I have never heard of this band or this song and I love trying stuff that's new. This chapter was kind of hard, but I managed. Please review and request!**


	3. You Belong With Me for DannySamLover20

**AN: I love you guys! You are the best reviewers ever! I have gotten so many suggestions for songs and I wish I could use them all. I have some suggestions that I will be using later on in the story! So if it doesn't get picked now, it might be later. Thank you for all of the reviews, enjoy this new chapter!**

**Song: You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift for DannySamLover20**

**PS: This chapter is in Sonny's point of veiw.**

I felt terrible for Chad. I have to apoligize to him. Maybe if I talked to him in person, he would listen. I mean, we are like best friends. The past 3 years we haven't killed each other yet, so that must be a good sign right? And he has changed, alot. I mean when I first met him, he wouldn't even talk to someone if they were less famous then he was. Now, he hangs out with us Randoms. Big difference huh?

I feel terrible, he is so mad at me. Every time I call, he argues, or hangs up. That's not what friends do to friends.

_Your on the phone with your girl friend, she's upset._

_She's going off sbout something that you said._

_She doesn't get your humour like I do._

I think I am going to have to talk to him in person to get through to his big head. I know he has changed, but not in that category. I sat in my dressing room contemplating the consequences. Ok, there wern't that many. The worst he could do was ignore me right? I got up from where I was sitting and went through my door. I walked down the hall toward's his dressing room.

_I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night._

_I'm listening to the music she doesn't like._

_And she'll never know your story like I do._

I knocked on Chad's door. After not hearing a response, I just waltzed right in. To my own horror, on the couch was Chad and Portlyn making out. I felt my heart shatter. Now I felt just like Chad had when he had walked in on me and Hayden. Well obviously he had moved on with the situation. The first thing that pooped into my head came out of my mouth.

"You would go for her, and not me? Your best friend." Before he had time to break off of Portlyn and say somthing, I stormed back to my dressing room. Furious and heartbroken. He belonged with me, not that Mackenzie Falls slut.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-Shirts._

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers,_

_Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what your looking for has been here the whole time._

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me._

_You belong with me._

I mean, how could he? We have so many memories, our fake date, he guest starred on my show, I even sat with at the hospital when he came down with SPS. Where was Portlyn? Not there. Well, she was in a different hospital bed for the SPS thing, but that's besides the point. I mean even one time, he wore jeans! Not the skinny ones either. He wore loose fitting jeans, from Old Navy. Chad Dylan Cooper does not wear jeans! He is always in his uniform. He wore jeans on my birthday because I asked him to be more layed back. Did he do that for Portlyn? Nope.

_Walkin the streets with you and your worn out jeans._

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be._

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myslef, _

_Hey isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that lights up this whole town,_

_I haven't seen it in a while, since I brought you down._

_You say your fine I know you better than that._

_Hey whatcha doin with a girl like that?_

I feel like crap. I think I might cry, at home. Not in front of Tawni, because then she'll hound me with questions. Then I'll answer and she will do the "I knew you liked him!" thing she probably has planned. I drove home, only stopping to grab a tub of ice cream and a Taylor Swift CD. Today, officially sucked.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

**AN: I hoped you liked it! Remeber to review review review! Oh and request!**

**DisneyLover903**


	4. Cowboy Casanova for RaNdOm GiRl 2014

**AN: Here is the next chapter! Thank you so much for all of the reviews and suggestions, I wish I could use them all! This is to Cowboy Cassanova by Carrie Underwood for RaNdOm GiRl 2014. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC! or Carrie Underwood.**

**Song: Cowboy Cassanova by Carrie Underwood for RaNdOm GiRl 2014**

**PS. The begining is a little bit from the last chapter that Sonny didn't see, but Chad did. PLEASE READ!**

**Last Part of Last Chapter, in Chad's veiw:**

I heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"You ready?" I asked Portlyn.

"I've been ready." she said as she put on one more coat of lipgloss. I hate the stuff, why do girls do that? I leaned in and kissed her as a knock came to my door. I stayed silent so they would walk in. Just as planned, Sonny walked in. I heard a gasp come from behind me. After I heard her say something along the lines of "You would go for her, and not me? Your best friend." I think. She stormed out of the room before I broke off of Portlyn.

"Well, your work is done." I handed Portlyn a 20 dollar bill. Then I sent her out of my dressing room.

**THE REAL CHAPTER**

TPOV

"I told you Sonny, he wasn't worth it." I said to her. She was bawling into the couch, and I was doing my make up at my vanity.

"But Tawni, it's not even my fault! It was stupid Marshall and his idea to have Hayden on the show! Stupid Marshall! Stupid Hayden! Stupid So-"

"Don't you dare say So Random! That's my show too." I cut her off before she went to durastic measures.

"But," she started, still in tears.

"Not buts! It's not the show's fault. It's Chad's fault. I couldv'e told you he was a heartbreaker. You could have asked any gilr at the studio and they would of told you." I said. I walked over to the couch and put my hand on her shoulder.

_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease  
You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free  
He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
You get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out but he's holding you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch_

"I know he's cute, and can be sweet sometimes, but deep down he is just a jerk. He's a blond hair blue eyed devil. Face it Sonny, he isn't the one." I sad, trying to make her feel better.

"But he's nice to me! We were best friends!' she comlplained. She looked up to see my glare. "Except you Tawni."

"Yeah. That's what I thought. Besides if he was a real friend, he would of been able to tell you liked him. I mean, I was able to. It's not rocket science." I said.

"I thought he liked me though." she defended.

"He is an actor. Lying is part of the job." I said, kind of in his defense.

_He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life_

"Tawni, he likes me though." she said. Now she was doing more arguing than listening.

"Sonny, if he did, I would tell you. He doesn't, and if he does, we have to strike back." I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked. She can be so clueless sometimes.

"Revenge, sweetheart." I said.

"But then he definately won't like me!" she wallowed into the couch. We are getting no where.

_I see that look on your face  
You ain't hearing what I say  
So I'll say it again  
'Cause I know where you been  
And I know how it ends  
You can't get away  
Don't even look in his eyes  
He'll tell you nothing but lies  
And you wanna believe  
But you won't be deceived  
If you listen to me  
And take my advice_

"Sonny, focus!" I commanded.

"Sorry." she said. She came up off the couch to face me. Her whole face was red, and her mascara was running slightly. I hope her mascara didn't get on the couch.

"But first we are fixing your face." I handed her a tissue and she wiped off the mascara off. "There, much better!"

"Thanks." she mumbled.

"Your welcome. Ok, Chad is obviously over you." She wimpered at the thought. Probably not the best way to phrase it. "So you need to show that you are obviously over him."

"But I'm not! " she said in her defense.

"Your an actor, act like you are!" I said. "Gosh, I though this would be easier."

"Well who is going to make him jealous?" she asked. There she goes, we are back on track.

"Well I know another blond hair blue eye guy that would be perfect for the job." I said.

"Please don't say Grady." She muttered.

"Of course not, I know you have standards." I said. She was releived. "My cousin is in town and I think you would like him. And he is nothing like Chad."

_He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life_

"Trust me, you'll like him." I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course, he's my cousin and we're friends right?" I mean, who wouldn't like to date a boy version of me?

"Well, I guess I'll give him a try." she said uncertainly.

"Good, I'll call him tonight. And remember Chad is just a smooth talking dirtbag." I said.

"Yeah, just a smooth talking dirtbag..." she muttered.

_Run run away  
Don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you want to hear  
He'll break your heart  
It's just a matter of time  
But just remember_

_He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life_

_Oh you better run for your life _

_Oh you better run for your life _

**AN: Well that was it, please review!**


	5. That Should Be Me for xxNileyxLoverxx

Sonny was walking around the studio with a new boy on her arm. He wasn't famous, we wasn't extremely charming, he was just average. But his looks were definitely not average. They fell way below. He looked like Zach Efron! Completely outrageous. It's sad really.

She has been showing off. The press are having a field day with it. The headlines always read "Hollywood's New Girl has a New Boy!" or something along those lines. Just think, if that were me, the press would be even happier. I can see the headlines now, "Hollywood's Bad Boy falls for the new Good Girl". I can totally see that on the cover of _OK! _magazine.

She has brought him to all of her rehearsals, so I see him everyday. And our fighting, it has dropped to almost nothing. It is more like bickering than fighting now. That's no fun.

Plus, the worst part is, is that my cast is _friends _with this guy. FRIENDS! It's like they are all pointing and laughing. I had to put him up on the ban wall, so now Sonny won't come over anymore because she won't go anywhere without that jerk on her arm. I wonder how she goes to the bathroom…

_Everybody's laughing in my mind,  
__Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy.  
__Do you do what you did what you did with me  
Does he love you the way I can  
Did you forget all the plans that you made with me  
Cause baby I didn't_

_That should be me holding your hand  
That should be me making you laugh  
That should be me this is so sad  
That should be me  
That should be me  
__That should be me feeling your kiss  
__That should be me buying you gifts  
__This is so wrong  
__I can't go on  
__'Till you believe  
__That that should be me  
__That should be me_

Maybe she just needs a little break from all of me. (I can be a little amazing, and overwhelming sometimes.) But if she needed a break, why would she replace me? Who is better than the original CDC? Yeah, no one. Especially this Chandler person. Wait, Chad and Chandler? Chad and Chandler? C-H-A-D or C-H-A-N-D-L-E-R? She chose another CHA name. And he is blonde! Yep, she is replacing me.

Oh, great, here _they _come. I just have to use this hall way to get to the commisionary. Oh yeah, it's the only way to the commissionary. She was giggling, a lot. It's sickening. I bet I'm funnier than that guy, right?

As they got closer, my heart started to ache more and my cockiness died down. What is wrong with me today?

"Chad." She snapped.

"Sonny." I snapped back. That really hurt when I said her name. Then we continued our separate ways.

_You said you needed a little time from my mistakes  
It's funny how you used that time to have me replaced  
Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies  
What you doin' to me  
You're taking him where we used to go  
Now if you're trying to break my heart  
It's working cause you know__That should be me_

That that should be me holding your hand  
That should be me making you laugh  
That should be me this is so sad  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me feeling your kiss  
That should be me buying you gifts  
This is so wrong I can't go on  
'Till you believe

Ok, so in this little game that she has going, what should my next move be? Should I retaliate? Portlyn can probably spread a good rumor about me and her in a few minutes. But then again, I have other, (and by 'other' I mean 'cuter') cast mates. Like that girl who plays my love interest on my show. What's her name? Chastity? Yeah, her. Maybe I can do the thing Sonny did.

No, I shouldn't. But I don't think I can keep up this cocky attitude any longer. I may break soon. I have to make a move.

_I need to know should I fight for love  
Or disarm  
It's getting harder to shield  
This pain is my heart_

Ooh Ooh

That should be me holding your hand  
That should be me making you laugh  
That should be me this is so sad  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me feeling your kiss  
That should be me buying you gifts  
This is so wrong  
I can't go on  
'Till you believe  
That that should be me

Game plan, game plan, what is my plan. Maybe I should ask Portlyn. She's devious to a certain degree. Or Blondie? Maybe she'll help me. Of course it would probably help my case if I remembered her name. Let's see, Tawni? No, Tamera? Tia? Tonya? I don't know something with a T. I'll stick with Tamera. Maybe I should Google it.

I pulled up Google on my phone and typed in So Random! It took me to the show's website. Yep, her name is Tawni. Good to know, that will be useful when I beg for her help.

Or maybe I should just go nice. I can do that, I mean, I am the best actor of my generation. I can just apologize. Maybe then she will dump this Chandler guy and I can ask her out. That is a pretty good plan. Never mind, that's just Chad talking. I need to channel my inner CDC. CDC just wants to hear her laugh for me again and hold her hand. Chad wants to see her happy. I wish I, I mean they, could have it both ways.

_Holding your hand  
That should be me  
The one making you laugh (oh baby oh)  
That should be me_

That should be me  
Giving you flowers  
That should be me  
Talking for hours  
That should be me (that should be me)  
That should be me

That should be me  
Never should've let you go  
I never should've let you go  
That should be me  
I never shoulda let you go  
That should be me

I need to make a move and soon, because that should be me.


	6. HeartbreakWarfare for CleveSportsFanatic

I still haven't thought of a plan. I have been awake at all hours, and still nothing. It's sad really. I can't think of a way to get even. I can't copy, because that would be pathetic. I can't do this anymore. She obviously doesn't feel the same way I do about the whole situation. Maybe I should just give up on this whole game. No, scratch that. War, no longer a game, a war.

_Lighting strike  
Inside my chest to keep me up at night  
Dream of ways  
To make you understand my pain_

No one is winning in this war. Well, maybe her, but definately not me. CDC does not play that way. He is in it to win it. Wait, first person. I am in it to win it. All or nothing, and so far I am losing in this game, I mean war. It doesn't seem to be getting any better. I go into the battle with ambition, I come out with a broken heart, no one is really winning. Except if Sonny is trying to tear me to pieces, then she is winning.

_Clouds of sulfur in the air  
Bombs are falling everywhere  
It's heartbreak warfare_

Once you want it to begin  
No one really ever wins  
In heartbreak warfare

Maybe if I knew what she wanted, I could have executed right. Ok, that's a lie. I know what she wanted all along. She wanted a nice, caring, humble boy that would treat her right. I know I couldn't do that. I'm not good enough for that. She's too good for me. What am I saying? I can do anything. If she wanted more love and compasion, I coulld of given her that. But I may have a little trouble with the ego part.

_If you want more love why don't you say so  
If you want more love why don't you say so_

I wish, she were mine, and not Chandler's. Stupid chandler. I wish she could just drop him like a hot rock. Maybe if I set him on fire... No that's illegal. Darn it. She can't see my pain though, if I inflicted it onto him... Nope, I could get arrested.

_Drop his name  
Push it in and twist the knife again  
Watch my face  
As I pretend to feel no pain_

I want this to be all over, I don't know what to do. There are so many things I can do, but all things she wouldn't like. But then again, all is fair in love and war. What if it's both? Is everything fair than? I don't know, perhaps.

_  
Clouds of sulfur in the air  
Bombs are falling everywhere  
It's heartbreak warfare_

Once you want it to begin  
No one really ever wins  
In heartbeak warfare

If you want more love Why don't you say so  
If you want more love Why don't you say so  
Just say so  


I continued to toss and turn in my bed. Great, now it's 2 o'clock. At this rate I will never sleep again. My mind won't shut up. It's like I have 2 different people in my head. Chad and CDC, always bickering, but not in the flirty way that me and Sonny do. If my head acted like that, that would be weird. **We are not weird! **Shut up mind, this is my story. Ok, so where was I? Oh yeah. I am still tossing and turning. Then suddenly it hit me.

_  
How come the only way to know how high you get me  
Is to see how far I fall  
God only knows how much I'd love you if you'd let me  
But I can't break free at all_

It's heart, heartbreak

I don't care if we don't sleep at all tonight  
Let's just just fix this whole thing now  
I swear to God we're going to get it right  
If you put your weapon down  


She's not gonna give up, so I know what I need to do. I took out my cell phone and dialed my director.

_  
Red wine and ambien  
You're talking shit again.  
It's heartbreak warfare_

Good to know it's all a game  
Disappointment has a name:  
It's heartbreak warfare

"I quit."


	7. Get Back for ?

**AN: Ok, sorry for the wait! And I am sorry for whoever requested this, but I saw it once in the reviews, but then it dissapeared. But I still wanted to do it! Enjoy the Chap!**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC! or Demi Lovato**

I can't believe it. When he first told me I thought it was a dream. It has been a week and I still can't believe it. I tried calling him but he must have changed his number. I even tried the loser phone, nothing.

I can't get him out of my head. It's my entire fault he is gone. Wait, no it's not. It's Chandler's fault! No, it's Tawni! Stupid revenge, stupid Tawni, stupid studio. I miss him. He is gone now because of a stupid kiss. Wait, so it wasn't Tawni, it was Hayden! But who got him on the show, oh yeah, me. So it is my fault. I am so stupid.

Seriously?! What is wrong with me? I could have just asked Chad to guest star again. (We had a lot of fun the first time, no matter how hard it was to admit it.) I could have avoided this whole thing. But no, I had to listen to Tawni.

_Don't walk away_

_Like you always do,_

_This time.  
Baby you're the only thing that's been,  
On my mind.  
Ever since you left I've been a mess,  
(You won't answer your phone)_

_I'll say it once,  
And I'll leave you alone,  
But I gotta let you know.  
_

I wish I could just get back to the fighting, and bickering, everything that was before. When he used to call me, and I knew it was him. (But then again, he had his own ringtone.) Any way, you see the point. I miss him, so badly. Why did I have to do this? Maybe I can ask Zora for a time machine...

_  
I wanna get back, to the old days,  
When the phone would ring,  
And I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back,  
And get yelled at,  
Fight for nothing, like we used to.  
Oh kiss me, like you mean it,  
Like you miss me,  
Cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back,  
Get back,  
With you.  
_

I walked out of my set, mind buzzing. I passed the Mackenzie Falls sign, you know, the one with the huge picture of Chad's head. It was mocking me. Then as if on cue, it started to rain. God was just rubbing it in my face. It was a totally cheesy movie moment, and to top it all off, I screamed into the sky.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled. That felt good.

_Don't look at me that way,  
I see it in your, eyes.  
Don't worry about me,  
I've been fine,  
I'm not gonna lie I've been a mess,  
Since you left,  
And every time I see you,  
It gets more and more intense  
_

I think I'll call him, yeah, that will calm my nerves, hear his voice. That sounds nice. Oh, yeah, he disconnected his phone, or at least won't pick up. Another try never hurt anyone.

"Hey, you've read CDC! Can't come to the phone right now but if you're important enough, leave a message. See ya soon!" said the phone. I growled as I hung up. I was mad and sad and in love. This all sucked.

_  
I wanna get back, to the old days,  
When the phone would ring,  
And I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back,  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing, like we used to.  
Oh kiss me, like you mean it,  
Like you miss me,  
Cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back,  
Get back,  
With you.  
_

Why the hell did I even think that Chandler was even close to being as good as Chad? I know I was only using him for making Chad jealous, but still. I should have just asked him out when I still had the chance, the worst he could of had done was say no. But based on the fact that he left, I don't think he would say no.

_  
You were the only one I wanted.  
And you were the first one I for.  
You're the only one that I've been needing,  
And I don't want to be lonely anymore.  
_

I got into my car and just sat in slience, thinking about everything, and listening to the pound of the rain on the windsheild. After just staring into space, I started up the car. I pulled out of the parking lot. I passed Chad's parking space, it was now occupied by Skylar's car. That jerk, that space is off limits. Chad's car should be there. Can't everything just go back to the way it was?

_  
I wanna get back, to the old days,  
When the phone would ring,  
And I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back,  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing, like we used to.  
Oh kiss me, like you mean it,  
Like you miss me,  
Cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back,  
Get back,  
With you._I was driving home nd my phone set off. I left the messgae because it is illegal to text and drive. Oh, who cares. I looked at the caller ID to see it was someone I never thought I would hear from again. That's right, the 3 named jerkface that I love, Chad Dylan Cooper. I opened the text to see 3 little symbols that totally made my day. I smiled on the inside as I read them, even though it was quite simple.

(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back

_Oh kiss me, like you mean it,  
Like you miss me,  
Cause I know that you do,  
I wanna get back,  
Get back,  
I wanna get back,  
Get back,  
Get back,  
Get back,  
With you._

Get back, yeah, yeah, yeah

**From Chad:**

_**Hey**_

**AN: Please Review!**


	8. Hey There Delilah for Me

**AN: Sadly, this is the final chapter. Now, it was a nice run and full of awesome reviews! So check out my other stories! **

**Song: Hey There Delilah by The Plain White Ts **

**For: Me**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC! or The Plain White Ts**

**From Sonny:**

_**Hey. I thought you left**_

**From Chad:**

_**I did**_

**From Sonny:**

_**Then why are you talking to me?**_

**From Chad:**

_**I feel like it**_

**From Sonny:**

_**Why did you leave?**_

**From Chad:**

_**Tired of drama**_

**From Sonny**

_**The King of drama is tired of it?**_

**From Chad:**

_**King of on screen drama, I'm tired if the stuff that is off screen. You and that Chandler guy. **_

**From Sonny:**

_**Is the King jealous?**_

**From Chad:**

_**Can we stop calling me that? And yes**_

**From Sonny:**

_**Mission accomplished.**_

**From Chad:**

_**What?**_

**From Sonny:**

_**Nothing**_

**From Chad:**

_**You're beautiful.**_

**From Sonny:**

_**What?**_

**From Chad:**

_**Oh nothing. P**_

_Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true_

After reading those last few text over and over again, I decided I needed to call her and straightened things out. I dialed her number, craving to hear her voice. It rang twice and she picked up.

"Hello?" she asked into the phone.

"Hey," I replied. "Um, so what was about the whole mission thing?"

"It was Tawni's idea. She said if I dated her cousin-"

"He's Tawni's cousin?!" I asked in shock, all the while cutting her off.

"Yeah," she confessed sheepishly. "Wait, exactly where are you? You said you were leaving, but where?" she asked.

"Finish telling me about the mission thing and I'll tell you." I bargained.

"She said if I dated someone else it would make you jealous. I saw you kissing Portlyn." She said.

"Yeah about that, I paid her." I confessed. I might as well be in church; there is a lot of confessing.

"You what?!" she asked angrily.

"I had the same motive as you!" I explained.

"But you paid her! And you were-

"SHH! Let me talk, ok?" I told her. "I did it because I like you, a lot ok. I wanted to do the same thing you did." I confessed, again.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, really." I confirmed.

"Well, I like you to, but now your not in LA anymore, I'm guessing. Where are you exactly?" she asked.

"In New York, I got a movie deal that starts filming in a week. I wanted to get here early so I could enjoy the city." I explained.

"That is far away," she said sadly.

"Don't worry about the distance, we can still talk."

_Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen  
Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side_

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me  


"Yeah, but I wish I could see you." she said sadly. Ok, this is getting a little sappy.

"Same here." I replied. "So are we together now? Or..." I trailed off.

"Yeah, I guess..." This was kinda awkward.

"So, your my girlfriend now?" I asked, hoping for a yes.

"Yeah, I am." she replied. Sweet, sweet relief. "When are you coming back to LA?" she asked.

"In about 3 months. It won't be that long." I comforted.

_Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good_

"Yeah, it will go quick." she agreed.

"I'll text you everyday, make it quicker." I offered. This chick made me a super sap, I should keep my cool. Oh screw it, she doesn't care.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise." BLEH!!!__

Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away, I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  


"I wish I could see you." she said.

"Just 3 months, thats all it is." I comforted.

"You'll come back right after, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I confirmed.

_A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
And we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way_

Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time that we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

"You know I can't talk forever." I told her. "I have to go,"

"Really? We just started talking." she complained.

"Sorry, the Big Apple awaits. I'll text you, promise." I reassured.

"I'll miss you."

"Don't, I'll be thinking of you." I told her.

"Ok, bye."

"Bye Sonshine."

_Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do_

You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This one's for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

I can't believe it. I just asked Sonny out, well kinda. You know what I mean! She was my girl, and not Chandler's. Yes!

_*The End*_

**AN: Well, that's the end. I hoped you guys liked it.**


	9. New Story on Fiction Press

**Dear Readers,**

**I know I have disappeared off of the face of the internet to fan fiction, well I was working on something else. I have been working on my original story called "Tales From the Driveway." (Do not bag on the title, as most of you know I am challenged when it comes to naming stories.) Basically its a fiction about a group of teens who live on this street called Champagne Blvd, mainly best friends Erin and Carmen. When a new boy moves down the street, the competition for his heart begins. They face many obstacles, some they almost don't over come. Will their friendship survive? And who will get the guy?**

**Please read it, and review it. You can be harsh, I encourage it. I put the link on my profile to my fiction press account where the story is located. **

**Thanks you guys :) **


End file.
